Gibari
Gibari is a character in the Baten Kaitos series and a main character in Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean. Biography Baelheits Ambitions In Baten Kaitos Origins, Gibari is the fourteen year old son of Diadem's head knight, Rambari. At this age Gibari (also known as "Gib") is mischievous and fun loving, even though it often gets him into trouble. His equally rambunctious best friend, the young Ladekahn ("Kahn"), accompanies him on his misadventures. Like his adult self in Eternal Wings, his most defining characteristic is a deep dislike for the myths and superstitions of his nation, most of which originated in the village of Nashira where he grew up. This sometimes puts him at odds with his father Rambari, who does not approve of his son's antics as they lead Gibari and the young king into trouble. Despite the differences between Gibari and his father, they are still fond of one another. Gibari found himself caught up in the plot by Baelheit to promachinate their country, and was captured along with Sagi, Milly, and Guillo. They were saved by the timely arrival of Palolo II, and were able to escape. In a show of loyalty during the confrontation in the Cloud Vents, Rambari his father sacrifices himself in order to protect the king. This shocks both children into maturity, and King Ladekhan dismisses Gibari from the Knights of Diadem in order to protect him, as he knew Gibari would do the same as his father if need be. Afterwards, Gibari becomes more independent, self reliant, and less of a loose cannon. He remains in Diadem and becomes a great fisherman over the course of the next twenty years. A Meeting of Fate In Eternal Wings Gibari is a laid-back yet proud fisherman and prefers living by his own rules. He becomes entangled in yet another empire plot this time with Xelha and Kalas. Gibari is a fisherman from Nashira, a small fishing village in Diadem. Its population is rather set in its ways and believes that it is best not to help outsiders. Gibari views this as superstition and breaks the rules when it suits his purposes. This sometimes causes friction between him and the locals (including the fisherman and later friend, Reblys) who view his defiance of custom as selfish and headstrong. Gibari is on good terms with the barmaid Anna. He meets Kalas and Xelha at a time when the village is in trouble because the overflowing side-stream of the Lesser Celestial River is preventing everyone from catching enough fish. They ask him to give them a lift to the capital, where they wish to talk to the king, a personal friend of Gibari's from his days as a knight. He allows this, only if Xelha and Kalas agree to help him with finding the cause for the overflowing river. After they kill a monster causing the damage, an invasion of the kingdom by the empire gives Gibari motivation to accompany Xelha and Kalas to the capital to save his country in distress. During their time together, Gibari slowly learns of The Empire's evil motives, and that Kalas and Xelha are trying to stop them, and becomes so invested he decides to accompany the two for the duration of the game. Adventures Later, disaster almost strikes, as Anna leaves the village alone to search for seaweed which has curative properties in order to save one of the children of the village who has contracted a bad disease which might lead to death. Reblys, the leader of the village, had followed her to make sure she was safe. Gibari was in the neighborhood searching for clues on a legendary fish of "Moby Dick" proportions, the river lord. He follows and catches up with them on the banks of the Greater Celestial River. The river is flowing too wildly however, making it impossible to retrieve the weed. Gibari and Reblys then attempt at catching a fish with the weed still stuck between its teeth. They manage to hook none other than the river lord, and through the hardship of having to catch it together, a friendship develops between Gibari and Reblys. It's a relationship supported more by competition than mutual interests, but it does offer Gibari a way out of his inner conflict between sticking to his own rules and giving way by adapting to others for social considerations. He seems to enjoy alternating between conversing and arguing with Savyna. When meeting Emperor Geldoblame in person at Anenue, he recklessly attempts to tell off Geldoblame for his trying to hide his knowledge of the End Magnus and also implicated him in the massacre at Diadem, although he is ultimately forced to stop when threatened by Queen Corellia's bodyguards. Battle Gibari is usually seen as a strong physical sweeper, with high ATK and DEF. He is capable of effectively using all kinds of elemental weapons, though about three fourths of his Offensive Magnus are Wind or Water based. Offensive Magnus Gibari wields uses Paddles as his weapons. Defensive Magnus Gibari is very similar to Kalas and can use almost all non-character-specific Armor Magnus, Helmet Magnus, and Shield Magnus. Finishing Move Magnus Gibari's finishing moves span all six elements. He refers to them as "Destructive Powers." They are as follows: } |- |Level IX - Ultimate Geyser, Gibari's most powerful finishing move, a Water elemental attack. | |} Equipment Class Up Magnus Quotes Battle Start *"This is gonna be tough." *"Make it interestin', willya?" *"Tough odds make it all the more fun!" *"You chose the wrong guys to pick a fight with!" *"Noooo problem." *"No mercy." Battle End *"I've had fleas tougher than that!" *"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" *"Okay! Let's press ahead." *"Huh? Is that it?" *"Pretty pathetic!" *"I'm gettin' too old for this..." *"Everyone still in one piece?" Item: Other *"Use this!" (ally) *"It's all yours!" (ally) *"Die!" (enemy) *"Time to die!" (enemy) Item: Camera *"Hey!" *"Show me them pearly whites!" *"Hold still!" *"Say cheese!" *"I'll capture this tender moment!" Item: Voice *"I'm so hungry I could eat a pow!" *"Are you guys for real?" *"Time for some fightin' lessons!" Finishing Moves *"I'll show you what a man of the sky can do! Destructive Power: Dragon Uppercut!" *"Get ready for a beatin'! Destructive Power: Dragon Uppercut!" *"No offense, but you're history! Destructive Power: Crystal Shot!" *"Time to say goodnight! Destructive Power: Crystal Shot!" *"Nighty-night! Destructive Power: Crystal Shot!" *"You wanna give up? It's too late! Destructive Power: Explosive Paddle!" *"This is a housewarming gift... from me to you! Destructive Power: Explosive *Paddle!" *"This might sting a little... Destructive Power: Explosive Paddle!" *"Watch and learn! Destructive Power: Smash Tackle!" *"Get up on the wallop express! Destructive Power: Smash Tackle!" *"Show me what you've got! Destructive Power: Whirlwind Hit!" *"This is my specialty! Destructive Power: Whirlwind Hit!" Other *"Eat this!" (offense) *"Harder!" (defense) Gallery Gibari's Boat.jpg|Gibari's Boat Gibari portrait.jpg|Portrait of Gibari from Eternal Wings Gibari young portrait.jpg|Portrait of Gibari from Origins Gibari young pain portrait.PNG Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans